Record albums are normally retained in a rack in a record store whereby a customer may peruse the same by flipping the albums individually. Attempts to display the albums to incite the customer to purchase the same normally comprises securing the albums to a wall by conventional fastening means, such as tape, nails or the like. In addition to the difficulty of mounting the album, another album cannot be easily substituted therefor. Furthermore, the album cover is oftentimes defaced or otherwise damaged to render it unsalable. Similar display problems are encountered by the customer when he places the record album in use at home.